Fallen Angel, Gallant Devil
by thatwriterCali
Summary: When a girl appears at the Phantomhive estate, her body battered and drenched with blood, she gets taken on as a maid by the master of the house: Lord Ciel Phantomhive. At first, Ciel is only fascinated by her dramatic entrance and memory loss. But what happens when Ciel, Sebastian, Alois and Claude all begin falling for her? Will there be a happy ending? Or will all end in war?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, beautiful people! I am so excited to be releasing a brand new fanfic! This one is a Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) fic, and about an OC who appears in the Black Butler world with no idea how she got there. (a.k.a. she's from our world!) If you haven't read it already, go read my Danisnotonfire x OC fic, Dan and the broken girl.**  
 **Thank you all so much! All my Love, Cali  
**

* * *

 _Snip._ A withered white rose fell to the ground, trailing petals like a bridal veil.  
 _Snip. Snip. Snip._ More followed, each chasing it's predecessor like a lost puppy. _Dogs,_ sniffed a tall, raven-haired man, cutting bruised flowers from their bush with almost delicate precision. _I can't stand the sight of them, much less metaphors about them showing up in my head._ With a sigh, he put down his gardening shears and pulled off a pair of worn leather gauntlets, tugging at each finger gently. So quickly it appeared almost never to happen, he slipped on a pair of white silk gloves, adjusting them around his slim, long-fingered hands. Turning to exit the meticulous garden, he stopped and raised his eyebrows in surprise as he saw a small figure blocking his way. "Mei-Rin, how many times to I have to ask you, don't come into the garden while I'm working!" No response came. "Mei-Rin?" The man took a step forward. "Mei-Rin, this is not a time to play games." But as he came closer, he could see that it was not Mei-Rin standing there- Or rather, laying there. A tiny, lifeless girl lay crumpled on the stone pathway, her white shift covered in... Blood. His eyes widening, the man began to run toward her, sprinting forward at an inhuman pace. Thick, crimson liquid pooled around her, staining her chocolate brown hair and ivory skin red. With acrobatic ease, the man snatched the girl into his arms and raced toward the towering, stately manor that loomed above them.  
The girl still nestled in his left hand, he rapped on a tall wooden door with his right. I harried, bored-sounding voice called out, "What is it, Sebastian? Is dinner ready yet?" The man -Sebastian- replied quietly, almost nervously. "No, my Lord, I'm afraid not."  
"Then _why are you interupting my work?_ "  
"Because, my Lord, it appears we have an unprecedented guest."  
Sounds of shuffling and footsteps came from the office. The door swung open, revealing a young man, someone who could be no older than thirteen. "Well, who is-" His bright cyan eye widenened, and the other surely would have if it hadn't been covered by a black eye patch. "Wh-who is this?" he asked, voice on the edge of trembling as he beheld a tiny, dark-haired girl, stained with blood. Scarlet dripped over her clothes and onto the carpet, staining it's fabric. He rushed toward his butler, demanding, "Is she alright? How much blood has she lost? Don't just stand there, do something about this!" Sebastian nodded, saying, "I only wished to confer with you, Master Ciel, before making any hasty descisions."  
"She's dying!" Ciel retorted. "Make all the hasty descisions you want." The butler nodded curtly, and sped down the hallway toward the guest chambers.

Mey-Rin was dusting an expensive Vietnamese vase when the door to the eastern guest room slammed wide open. "AIEE~!" she shrieked, tumbling off her stepladder. Unfortunately, the vase came with her, falling toward a shattering demise- only to be caught by a slender, white-gloved hand. "Mey-Rin, I'm glad you're here. I have need of your assistance." The maid blushed, quivering and wringing her hands. "Oh, Sebastian! I'm so sorry! I'm always so clumsy, I didn't mean to- Wait. you need my help?" The butler sighed. Yes, I need your help. We have... a guest." Only then did Mey-Rin see the girl, so pale and fragile against Sebastian's black suit. She screamed, clapping a hand over her mouth. "Oh, dear lord! What's happened to her?"  
"I don't know." The butler grabbed hold of a linen cloth and yanked it off it's mahogany table, seemingly not noticing the bouqut of flowers that slid off as well. Laying the girl down on the desk, he slipped a switchblade from his sleeve, flicking it open. Positioning it above the girl's chest, he snatched up a handful of her shift and brought the knife down- Firm hands grabbed his own, stopping him in his tracks. "What are you doing!" Mey-Rin squealed, glaring at the butler like he was insane. "I'm not going to stab her, you idiot." Sebastian hissed. "I am simply doing this." He sliced the blade down, cutting cleanly through her nightgown. Mei-Rin screeched even louder, if that was possible. "SEBASTIAN! DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IMPROPER IT IS TO LOOK AT A LADY'S BODY WITHOUT HER CONSENT?!" "I am only trying to help her." sighed the butler, exasperated. "I need to look at her wounds."  
"Well, call a doctor!"  
"We don't have enough time for that!" Sebastian ripped her shift wide open and began looking over her body for injuries, trying very hard not to let his eyes linger on her... feminine parts. Clearly, she was not a girl, but a lady. Mey-Rin was whimpering loudly, a handkerchief clapped over her nosebleed. The girl was covered in cuts, nicks and bruises, but nothing was serious enough to be the creator of the pool of blood that she lay in. Flipping her over, Sebastian gasped slightly, something he hadn't done in a while. On the bottom of her spine was a huge pink gash, cutting neatly across her back. Pursing his lips, the butler plastered a smile on his face and whipped around. "Mey-Rin, would you be so kind as to draw our guest a bath? She appears to be in need of one." The maid, shaking in her boots, squeaked, nodded, and rushed to the bathroom. Sebastian sighed, running a hand through his black hair, and walked out of the room. Returning only moments later, he carried a basin of warm water, a washcloth, a bottle of brandy, and yards upon yards of cotton bandages. Dipping the washcloth into the sudsy water, he dabbed softly at the girl's wound. Glancing around to make sure Mei-Rin wasn't listening, he bent down and whispered in the girl's ear: "This will hurt, little one. I apologise." before pouring brandy over the cloth and swiping it across the wound. A moan escaped the girl's lips, and her hands tightening into fists. Sebastian cringed, unused to hearing such a sound come from the mouth of a lady, unless he was... never mind. He didn't need such lewd thoughts distracting him from the task on hand. Wrapping her torso tightly in bandages, the butler swooped the girl into his arms and carried her toward the bathroom. Mey-Rin was filling the porcelain tub with hot water, still muttering under her breath about _how improper and rude Sebastian was and **how dare** he strip her without her knowledge._ Squeaking and apologising profusely as the subject of her ranting entered the room, she scampered out into the hallway, gasping and clutching her chest. "Oh, I do hope he didn't hear me!"  
Sebastian lowered the girl into the tub, slowly submerging her battered body. Drizzling lavender and jasmine scented oils into the water, he took up a cloth and began washing her, cleaning off the blood and grime that covered her. He hummed gently, scrubbing her hair clean of gore with soft hands. Toweling her limp form off, he replaced her soaked bandages and dressed her in a soft satin nightgown before placing her in the silk-sheeted guest room bed. He snapped the curtains shut and walked towards the door, pausing to look back. She looked so peaceful, lying there, with her dark hair splayed out on the pillow. Perhaps when she awoke she might prove more useful.

"Young Master?" Sebastian called, knocking three times on Ciel's study door. "Dinner is ready." The boy walked out quickly, almost as if he'd been waiting for the butler to call on him. "Will our guest be joining us for the meal?" he asked primly. Sebastian interpreted this as Ciel's polite way of asking if the girl had survived. "She will not be joining us tonight, my Lord. However, I feel that we will soon be graced with her presence." The young Lord sighed with relief, running a hand through his hair. "Good. Please alert me when she awakens."

Meanwhile, the girl slept on, wrapped in silk and dreaming of things she could not explain. A young man, perhaps thirteen, stood before her, his single cyan eye trained on her. He brushed aside the eyepatch that covered the right side of his face, revealing a purple pentagram hovering in an empty socket. He lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him, and smiled almost evily. His form flickered- half his, half one of another man, tall, pale-skinned and dressed in an impeccable black tailcoat. "You're all mine." their voices echoed together, before darkness, blissful darkness, swept her away into a dreamless sleep.


	2. She Awakens

It was like a silver, hazy fog, surrounding her and muffling the world. Even her thoughts seemed sluggish, refusing to move at the pace she desired. Slowly, so very slowly, a gentle breeze slipped through the folds of the mist, whisking it away to who-knows-where. The haze cleared, revealing a dark shape ahead, reclining luxuriously in a throne-like chair. As she approached, the figure of a young man appeared, twirling a chess piece between his perfectly manicured fingers. With a swoop, he placed the piece down on an ivory and ebony chess board, where the other carved figurines stood at attention. The man grinned, cocking his head to the side. A swath of slivery hair slipped from it's position, revealing a black eyepatch. A sensuous grin appeared on the young man's lips as he called out to her, "Shall we play a game?"

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive paced the hallways, his shoes tapping the floor in clean, even beats. The girl... She'd been asleep for three days. Sebastian had spoon-fed her a sweet porridge and poured teaspoons of water into her mouth, but she hadn't woken up. Maybe she never would... Ciel shook his head, almost as if he was trying to shake away his thoughts. No... She would live. Her color had improved in the past days, revealing the sun-kist complexion of someone who spent time outside, and her wounds were begining to heal. She _had_ to survive... Ciel didn't want any more blood on his hands. The young Lord slumped against a wall, running a tired hand down his face. While the girl couldn't wake up, he hadn't slept in an entire day. On the brink of nodding off, he barely noticed when the door to the room opened. "Young Master?" Sebastian called. Ciel, jolted wide-awake, scanned the hall before seeing his butler. "Oh! Sebastian! Is... there something wrong?" Sebastian shook his head, smiling slightly. "No, my Lord. It appears that our guest is beginning to awaken."

* * *

The girl's eyelids fluttered as she struggled to wrench herself out of sleep and into reality. The pull of dreams held her fast, but it felt as if someone was reaching through her sleepy daze and pulling her free. "Milady? Milady, are you all right?" a deep, smooth voice called. A groan escaped the girl's lips, and her fingers twitched slightly against the silk sheets. Her eyes slowly opened, blinking rapidly to adjust to the light. A tall man dressed in a black tailcoat smiled and bowed, pressing his left hand above his heart. "Welcome to Phantomhive manor, My Lady. I'm happy to see that you are alright." Next to him, a boy of perhaps thirteen stood, concern in his eyes. Or rather, eye, as a black eyepatch covered the upper-left side of his face. "I... Where am I?" The girl whispered, raising herself up on her elbows before pausing and gasping in pain, her hand flying to her back. "At ease, my Lady. You have suffered dreadful injury and must rest." The girl frowned, brushing a finger over her cracked, cut lips. "I'm... injured. How?" The young man began to speak, his tone commanding and regal. "We honestly don't know. Sebastian found you in in the gardens, unconcious in a pool of blood. He cleaned you up, and you have been in an almost coma-like state for the past three days."  
"T-three days?" the girl gasped. The butler-Sebastian- nodded. "I'm afraid so, my Lady. I am very glad that you are finally with us."  
The girl paused. "How... did I get here?" The boy raised an eyebrow, slightly startled. "You mean you don't know?" The girl shook her head slowly, trying desperately to not aggravate her injuries. "Nothing. I-It's like there's some sort of haze or fog that's hiding my memories from me." Sebastian stroked his chin, deep in thought. "Can you remember your name?"  
"I-I think so..."  
"Well, what is it?" the butler prompted.  
"...Alisa."  
"Alisa!" Sebastian crowed. "A lovely name. Almost as lovely as you, yourself, my Lady." A pale pink blush spread across Alisa's cheeks, and Ciel sighed, exasperated. "Sebastian, stop teasing her." The butler smirked, flicking a strand of raven hair out of his eyes. "Oh, but young Master, that's one of the things I do best."  
"Umm... May I ask who you are?" Alisa muttered. The butler bowed deeply, meeting Alisa's chocolate eyes with his startlingly crimson ones.  
"I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler to to the house of Phantomhive." The young man stepped forward, inclining his head to her.  
"I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, Lord of the Phantomhive Estate and owner of the Funtom companies." Alisa looked at him in surprise, startled at the fact that someone so young could be so powerful. "I-it's an honor to meet you, my Lord." An awkward silence descended on the group, as Alisa carefully propped herself up on against the pillows. "So... What's going to happen to me?" She whispered, kneading the bedsheets in silent worry. "What do you mean?" Ciel asked, confused.  
"Well... I'm going to have to leave at some point, aren't I? I can't stay here forever." Her statement was met with a cool, pale hand gently lifting up her own.  
"You only have to leave if that's what you want. I would never force you out." Ciel swept his soft lips against the back of her hand, ignoring Alisa's gasp and blush.  
"We'll wait until your injuries have healed completely, and then we'll talk about your future."


End file.
